1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to waste processing, and more specifically, to an apparatus for processing waste for use as compost.
2. Description of the Related Art
Composting has many benefits to the environment. Compost is a key ingredient in organic farming.
Modern, methodical composting is a multi-step, closely monitored process with measured inputs of water, air and carbon- and nitrogen-rich materials. The decomposition process is aided by shredding plant matter, adding water and ensuring proper aeration by regularly turning the mixture. Worms and fungi may further break up the material. Aerobic bacteria manage the chemical process by converting the inputs into heat, carbon dioxide and ammonium. Ammonium is further converted by bacteria into plant-nourishing nitrites and nitrates through the process of nitrification.
Compost can be rich in nutrients. It is used in gardens, landscaping, horticulture, and agriculture. The compost itself is beneficial for land in many ways, including as a soil conditioner, a fertilizer, addition of vital humus or humic acids, and as a natural pesticide for soil.
In ecosystems, compost is useful for erosion control, land and stream reclamation, wetland construction, and as landfill cover. Compost can also be used to generate biogas through anaerobic digestion.
Given the significant advantages of composting, numerous environmental benefits may be achieved if more members of society could take part in processing compostable waste generated in their households and composting such waste. Conventional methods of processing compostable waste are often not ideal for residential use as they generally involve large and/or complex machinery.
Thus, a compostable waste processing apparatus solving the aforementioned problems is desired.